The Long Run
by pseudonym08
Summary: #1: After hearing an unexpected confession, she fled from her wedding with no direction in mind, not knowing her life hangs on a piece of thread–at the hands of a group of notorious hunters. Trust–will she ever find that one thing she lost? A/A. RxR
1. Open Season

Please support my first fiction. Thank you. I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LONG RUN<strong>

**- **Period where inputs can… _change_

(E. Dictionary, 2009)

Prologue | **OPEN SEASON**

Why had it come to this point? For all Mikan could remember, _she doesn't know_.

It was a bright sunny morning for a chase. A certain brunette outstretched her slender body after she got up from her bed few minutes ago. A tall lean figure stood beside her, a presence she was so familiar with even with her eyes closed. She took up several shallow breaths, letting the sun kiss her fair skin and the wind bathe her with its gentle stroking breeze, before she opened those closed orbs. Her hazel eyes immediately landed on a set of deep blue pools that seemed to send her a teasing stare of mock challenge. The yellow forest extended infinitely ahead of her. Her lips curved into a playful smirk, taking that challenge head on. She knew him too well that by this time she was sure she's going to finally beat him.

It was already past noon when they both returned from their long run. Mikan was pouting from the endless teases she had received from Ruka. Nonetheless, she let it all slip moments later. As the lad came closer to her and protectively hugged her waist, she nestled her head in the warmth offered by his strong-built chest. Somewhat, she felt protected in that position, safe from anything and anyone. The way he held her, it was more than enough to prove it all. Mikan smiled, contented.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Ruka started, impishly looking at the brunette as he tried to break their contact. She raised a quizzical brow as the lad heaved out a deep nervous breath.

"I may have been from the clan of the West, but I felt like I've known you for a long time, Mikan," he went on, grabbing both of her hands tight as he tried not to break the eye contact. The tone of his voice turned semi-serious, hoping he'd convey the right messages to her and that this was the right time for it.

"What I'm about to tell you is not just beneficial to both of our clans, Mikan. Know that I have put great thought about all of this. I'm not doing this just because of the tradition, and to create a strong ally against the rumored betrayal of the north. Rather, I want to do this because I want to protect you. So…" Ruka paused as he let go of her right hand. He gently stroked her cheeks, much to Mikan's surprise, before he proceeded to her silky chestnut hair.

"… I just wanted to do this as humanly as possible. Mikan, will you marry me?" he knelt down, holding a golden band he magically retrieved from the back of her head.

"R, Ruka," she managed to croak after a long hard-core silence, still looking at his azure orbs to see if there was mockery in it. But his eyes showed none but conviction to his words. A tear unknowingly peeped its way down her rosy cheeks.

He had finally said it, Mikan thought –the words she longed to hear from the very beginning. A warm fuzzy feeling had build up slowly inside her being, arousing her senses from the euphoric hormones. And then, a thought hit her, exciting her every cell and tissue. The thought of a mate, her mate –Ruka. Though the feeling was mainly generated from the talks of the older females of the group, still, it never occurred to her it was as electrifying as this. The thought of being bonded, of claiming him as hers, of being one with the man you so love in the name of the Holy One –of marriage. She couldn't help but smile.

Mikan dropped herself on the ground. There was a happy beam etched in her face.

"Yes! Yes, I do," her answer came.

"_For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows_

_To love and to cherish…"_

_-_ Solemnization of the Holy Matrimony

Two days had passed and the celebration of their holy union was finally tonight. People would give them their best wishes whenever they'd meet either of them walk along the corridors. Izumi, Mikan's father, couldn't be happier too after hearing the news of their wedding.

At this very moment, Mikan was walking towards her own room to prepare for the later celebration. It was only a few steps from her cabin when she bumped into her _friends_, who she hasn't met for quite some time already. "Congratulations, Mikan-chan," Anna greeted her the moment she made contact with the brunette. Mikan simply smiled at Anna before her gaze switched at the shoulder-length brown-haired girl she was with.

Anna elbowed Yuri who was clearly not in the mood of congratulating their friend. But upon the force of Anna, she gave a displeased look before she turned to Mikan. "Congratulations," she said flatly. Mikan forced a smile. An uneasy silence then ruled among the three late teenage girls, a chilly atmosphere of which they all knew why.

"See you both in the ceremony later. I best be on my way," Mikan waved before she took the initiative of walking away, sighing to herself upon the not-so fortunate encounter.

The three of them were supposed to be best of friends, along with Ruka. But almost two years ago, before Ruka returned to his homeland after a visit, he had confessed to Mikan about his feelings for her. The brunette, having the reciprocal love for the lad, immediately gave him a yes. When the news spread throughout their relatives that they were finally going out, Mikan had noticed that Yuri had been distant to her since then. Since they were living within one compound, it was quite easy for it to be realized.

"Why, Anna? Tell me, why? I'm pettier than her! I'm even much closer to him than her. Yes, I know she's Izumi's daughter and all, but why? Tell me, why Ruka chose her over me?" Mikan overheard the opposition of a voice she knew so much –Yuri. From her tone and the uncommon breaking of her words, Mikan knew she was crying.

"Shhh… Yuri, you cannot make the decision for people. Ruka… _had his reasons_," Anna whispered, trying to calm down _their_ best friend.

Mikan knew of the love triangle within their friendship circle. All those times, she knew. After all, being more than an ordinary human, it was quite easy for their kind to smell someone's hormones or emotions. Only the thoughts were hard to decode. Nonetheless, even knowing that fact, Mikan's interest towards having a strong and handsome partner never faltered. After all, it is in every one's nature to choose the best for themselves. And for her, it was Ruka. Tradition ruled in her blood and her thoughts told her having Yuri was a challenge in her part.

Mikan sighed whilst looking in front of the mirror. Her stomach began to churn from the uncommon feeling of nervousness. Well, if there was one thing Mikan hated… This would be it –realizing she was agitated and scared. Though tonight's celebration would mark her victory, a part of her instinct told her of a possible danger. And she hated worrying, especially if what worried her is something unknown. It made her and everybody else who could smell her presence think she was weak.

"I need a walk." She thought it was the best way to do to calm herself.

The celebration doesn't start until eight in the evening, when the moon fully overtook the sun in the sky. By the time Mikan decided to roam around, it was still quarter to seven. This meant she still got more than an hour to spare.

Meanwhile, one shadow crept inside the cabin not far from where the brunette stood. Yuri was still on her usual clothes –white tees and skinny jeans –totally showing her disinterest in joining everyone for tonight's celebration. She crookedly strutted her way towards Ruka's cabin, careful not to be seen by anyone. A beer bottle was in her hand.

She kept yelling, "To hell with the party," oblivious that a certain person was headed to her direction.

Her mind was clouded by her desire to take revenge. As she drank the last drop, she tossed the bottle away before she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. She only sought to have a little bit of fun, wanting to have what she wanted before someone claimed it away from her. Her heart was filled only with darkness, devouring even her mind with thoughtless actions.

At the sound of the door chimes, Ruka turned around to see who his next visitor was. He stood next his body-length mirror with his wedding tux on. He thought that it was just the same group of guys who came to wish him the best. Most of them were friends and allies from the clan. But as he turned around and caught sight of her messy figure, he was proved to be wrong.

"Yu-"

"Ruka-kun! Why, Ruka-kun?" Yuri asked as tears began to fall out of her eyes. She hastily went to his direction after she saw him look at her. She grabbed his collars then shook him uncontrollably. Her hasty actions gave him no room to react. "Why, Ruka-kun?"

"Yuri, you're drunk!" he tried to scold him. But, alas, she didn't seem to hear his words.

"Tell me, Ruka-kun! You don't love Mikan! I know you don't! Tell me you don't!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I lo-"

"NO! You don't love her. I heard you talking to your father a long, long time ago. When both of you went here, uncle explained to you that you would marry Mikan someday. But then, you were hesitant back then. You don't love her! You were only forced to! The stupid council arranged it for you against your will," she yelled as she gripped his black jacket tightly.

"H-How-?"

"You don't have to hide it from me. I just want to hear the truth," she replied. Her tears slowly subsided. She started to calm down a bit. The direction of her gaze was towards the floor, as if finding it interesting.

"I, I _have to_ marry Mikan," he stated with a sigh, making Yuri smirk beneath her bangs in satisfaction.

The next thing Yuri did was much to Ruka's surprise. She did not try to kiss him, nor did she pry a little longer. She just let him go before she elegantly sat in his bed. All evidences of her being drunk suddenly drained down. Her breathing turned normal and her appearance softened.

"So, let me get this straight. You only agreed to marry her but you don't love her?" she asked for the last time, somewhat looking sober and _un_-drunk. No answer came from Ruka's lips but a mere sigh. But seemingly, this simple action of his was enough for the cunning seductress. The curve on her lips widen in glee.

When it seemed that only the croak of the frogs could be heard, Yuri crossed her legs and faced at the direction of the windows. Her happy face was then replaced with an expression of faked surprise.

"Oh, Mikan, it's quite shocking to see you here!"

Upon hearing her name mentioned, Ruka froze in his place before he turned towards where Yuri looked.

Mikan was indeed standing past the open window. Her eyes began to sting. After hearing this unexpected confession, his early words of confession and love to her proved to be false –a joke to make her believe he was a great man.

_I have to marry Mikan. _Those words began to replay in her head. Why does it have to be an _I have to_? Why can't it be because _he wanted to_? Or _he wished to_? Was marrying her a matter of his obligation to his parents? To the clan he had planned to rule? Then, what if it wasn't? Would he even still ask her hand in marriage? Does he even love her? Sour and bitter tears began to fog her gaze.

With Ruka looking at her, she couldn't bear see his unfaithful eyes –those same eyes that showed her fake convictions. After she looked at the two people close to her, and hear the truth, she no longer had the strength to face them both. Due to the treachery they did to her, she no longer find it easy to find the word trust in her heart and to the people around her. She cupped her mouth; trying her best not to fall, or thrash or scream for explanations.

The solemnity of the night was her only answer.

Ruka took the first move to break the awkward silence moments later.

"Mikan," he spoke, looking at her with a terrified expression. There were both shame and persuasion in his voice.

He knew that what he did, and what he said totally hurt her. But he didn't mean to say it that way. He love_d_ her –that _was_ a fact. But what nerve does he have left to say it after those hurting words came rushing out of his mouth without him ever knowing? What right does he have left to have her when right in front of her very eyes, he unintentionally said something that broke her apart?

_Mikan, that's not what I meant. I swear to God. Please listen. _He wanted to scream. But after seeing those eyes, he knew she would never give him another chance.

"Mikan, please listen," he pleaded. However, Mikan already lost her interest in listening to more of his lies.

She turned around and boldly ran towards the forest. Her anger and sadness overpowered her fear of the dark. She transformed into her wolf form, vaguely aware that Ruka was following behind.

"Mikan, let me explain!"

"No," she said. But her words came out in a whimper-like, roar-like sound. Rain started to pour down from the grey skies, bathing the whole forest and softening the whole earthen ground beneath her paws. Her emotions surged out of her inner being, somewhat propelling and giving her the strength to run faster than her usual pace. Ruka's figure turned to a blur behind her. With the pouring rain, the foggy surroundings and the muddy ground, she no longer had any idea where she was going. She didn't even thought of the possible danger.

And in an instant, _SNAP!_

_BANG! BANG!_

The sound of the bullet rang throughout the deafening silence of the forest. And Ruka heard it perfectly. He stopped in his tracks, too angry, guilty and remorseful of what he did. He looked at the dark skies. With his remaining strength, he let out a loud howl as the raging evening sympathized with him in his loss.

Prologue Ends | **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>As some of you noticed, I edited a few things here and there. Please review.<p>

#1: After hearing an unexpected confession, she fled from her wedding with no direction in mind, not knowing her life hangs on a piece of thread -at the hands of a group of notorious hunters. Trust –will she ever find that one thing she lost?


	2. Trapped in a Cage

**THE LONG RUN**

- I want to run and tear down the walls that held me inside

(Where the Streets have no Name by U2)

Chapter One | **TRAPPED IN A CAGE**

Mikan began to stir the moment the intense light of the sun blinded her sensitive closed eyes. She was still unaware of her current form, let alone her current state. Only one thing crossed her mind. It was that rainy moment when she was trapped, and gunned down. The same scenes played in her head, accumulating to a horrid nightmare in the middle of the day. The memory triggered her awareness of the pain in her right hand. And this electrifying fear led her into opening her eyes.

_Where am I? _She asked herself, aware of her animal form. It was primarily because her senses exceeded those of a normal person's perceptions. Besides, when a werewolf is gunned down, the person had the choice whether to stay in animal form or phase back, as others termed it. In her case, she lost consciousness before she could even think of transforming.

After her scrutiny and realization she wasn't in her room, Mikan knew all of it wasn't just a nightmare. Everything transpired at a specific time in the past. Yesterday? She was not so certain. But all of it was reality: Ruka's lies, the runaway bride and the hunters that set up the trap which caused her downfall. She sighed whilst trying to close her eyes and think of the possible things that might yet still happen. Worst case scenario would certainly include her life on the line.

Just one tiny detail bothered her though. She knew she had been unconscious for a week at most. And Mikan wondered why everything in her was still intact. If she really is in a hunter's lair, wouldn't her head be already used as one of the ornaments on walls? Perhaps even as a hunter collector's edition maybe?

Another possibility hit her like a ray of hope. Maybe these folks only desire to have a pet wolf. But, if so, why use the method of a hunter? Does she have to be gunned down? Besides, aren't baby wolves much cuter and easier to bring up? Or perhaps these people just don't want to go to the extent of raising a playful and hardheaded cub. And instead, decided to keep a grown-up not just for a pet but also to protect their belongings once they are away.

Mikan silently prayed her second judgment was the correct one.

And while she's still at it, figuring out the real motives of the humans, she decided to increase the release of her aura of fear and danger. The window that showed vast expansion of trees made her think she's in the middle of a forest. This means she's still in a place where though new and unknown, at least it is where every wolf freely roams and survives. The probability of a lone wolf passing by is great. And though she was against others sensing and knowing she was weak, she knew she had no other choice if she wanted to have her own rescue team and escape.

Suddenly, the door clunk open. Two buff figures appeared, towering over her. One was a stubby man with green eyes and a long scruffy beard. The other was quite tall and lean, with red eyes and a smooth, handsome complexion. This time, Mikan just stayed still. But her eyes were wide open, showing to the two her big and pitiful brown eyes.

"She seems awake, boss," the stubby man said. By then, Mikan knew that the handsome lad could be likened to that of her father –their alpha. No wonder his appearance showed authority.

"Should we put her now in the cage?" the same man added.

"Okay. Bring her in the lab. But –ahh, make sure you don't break her leg. With the drug, I bet it restricts her ability to heal fast," the boss ordered.

Both of them exited the room, not forgetting to close the door. But just a minute or so after, the short man came back, along with the big cage. Mikan was too weak to fight back. Though, not really. But she knew that she was at a disadvantage –with her foot still aching and the place unknown. It would be best to have a good plan first, while her foot still aches. Besides, she was planning to find out what the humans were after before she'll actually run away.

The short man effortlessly carried her inside the cage, taking great precautions with her aching paw, or foot, just like what the boss had instructed. It was this moment when Mikan was very thankful and hopeful that these men weren't barbaric to animals like her. She was actually quite surprised that he still got the strength to carry a wolf that could rival his size. After he got her in and bolted the lock, he smoothly lifted the cage and carried it with him outside the room.

Mikan was led along the hallways, past closed room after closed room. The house wasn't that bad, not creepy at least. It was just like an ordinary mansion, with hanged paintings and ornaments here and there. None of it was animal heads as what she had expected. _Well, at least these guys are decent enough_. She thought to herself. But a part of her couldn't rest in peace, especially after remembering the boss' instructions to bring her to a certain laboratory.

After ten minutes or so of walking, they stopped in front of a silver door at the end of the left wing of an intersection they passed. It was the only silver door among all doors, Mikan noticed. Probably, this was the laboratory they all were referring to. Mikan's inside grew restless. Her animal instincts tell her to thrash and lash around. But she tried to calm herself. This was no time to panic.

The moment the short man opened the door, Mikan's eyes widen in both surprise and fright. In front of her showed equipments five times bigger than her, some telling her of the pain it could possibly inflict. Wide range of knives and syringes lay on top of a white sheet carefully placed on what seemed like a silver trolley. Variety of chemicals was placed inside a sliding cabinet that hung on the walls. There were white-sheeted beds everywhere. But what troubled her was the long metal experimental table in the middle of the room, just above the flight of stairs.

The man settled her just on top of it, making her uneasy twice more. She noticed the same red-eyed man standing just beside the table, beside her.

"Should I open it?" the stout man asked his boss.

"No, no need to. I don't plan to begin right away," the man replied, while wiping a scalpel clean.

"So, what's your intention of bringing her here?"

"Oh? I'm just asking my nephew a small favor. I told him to meet me here," he replied. In that very instant, the door opened once again. A lad, probably a good hand taller than Mikan, came in.

"Speak of the devil," he added, before grinning.

"Natsume, it's good to see you here. I didn't quite expect for you to actually come," the man greeted the lad, probably the nephew he was just talking about.

"Hn," the boy, known as Natsume, simply replied.

"Now, don't be disrespectful to your uncle like that! Anyway, I'll be asking you just a teeny-tiny favor. You see, I couldn't find any nook in the house where I could, you know-"

"Get straight to the point, can you?" the lad was getting pissed. That fact was simply obvious.

"I want you to bring her, this wolf, into your room since I couldn't find any suitable place for it to stay over the nights."

Chapter One ends | **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. The Striking Bastard

**THE LONG RUN**

- God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

(The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts)

Chapter Two | **THE STRIKING BASTARD**

"I want you to bring her, this wolf, into your room since I couldn't find any suitable place for it to stay over the nights," his uncle had said.

"You can tie her to a random post outside," Natsume replied, earning an icy glare from the direction of the wolf. He simply ignored her, but quite amused inside. He guessed this was no ordinary lone wolf, probably a spoiled one. He wanted to test her, see if she could actually survive. After all, she's still a wolf, lone or not. _She's supposed to survive_, especially outside where there's a good view of a place she's most comfortable at.

"I need her to be healthy," his uncle answered.

"Why? You don't want her to die like your past lab rats had after receiving the injection?" Surely, the last part made the listening wolf shudder with utmost fear. Natsume could sense it. The way her hazel eyes widen from shock, he could see it from his peripheral vision. He inwardly smirked. Besides, he also had no intention in sharing his room with a complete stranger, an animal at that. He hates having pets in his room, along with its dirty paws in his bed.

"Well, yeah! It's only until I find a good place for it to stay, or until I finish fixing the damages to start another good operation."

"What do I get in return?"

"How 'bout I'll give you anything you ask?"

"Fine," the teenage lad said, finally sealing off the deal. When there were no words left to speak, he took boring steps towards the cage. Mikan neither moved nor growled at his approaching figure. In fact, she was like an obedient lost puppy throughout the day. She couldn't believe it either. Maybe it has something to do with the concoction they gave her. Or maybe it's just that she's too tired to protest. Whoever these people are, she wasn't quite sure whether they are of the good or the bad side. There are instances when they showed her kindness and instances when they uncover plans that tell her otherwise.

She just lay still inside the cage, wallowing in her own emotions. Even as he lifted the cage with ease, she just looked at him, not quite surprise to see him as striking as his uncle, probably more. When he closed the door of the lab behind him and traveled quietly towards his room, Mikan merely stayed silent as she observes the new path he takes. Instead of heading right, to the room she first stayed, he head straight –towards the right wing of the intersection.

He stopped in front of an ordinary-looking room and placed her down before opening the doors. The moment the knob clunk wide open, she was expecting to see a blue-painted wall with blue sheets and whatnots. Probably even nude or robot pictures, a big flat screen TV and hard metal disks. After all, that is what commonly greets her every time she visits her brother's room once or twice. Oh, his brother! The thought of him made her think back of home, of family and warmth.

Except that… this time, the warmth she'd probably feel would be less than before. Her smile wouldn't be as genuine and as true. She can't even probably look straight at a particular lad with deep blue eyes, the boy who she once deeply trusted and the same boy who broke her into million pieces. No. That is not home. Well, maybe it still is, but less than it was.

She came back to her senses the moment she felt the cage move, not carried. When she turned her head back, she saw the lad kicking the cage with complete annoyance. It got her annoyed too, especially when her head would jerk and hit the steel due to his intentional strong kicks. But this irritation was immediately replaced with awe the instant she saw his room.

It wasn't like how she had first expected. Nope! There were no nude pictures. But there still was a flat screen TV. Except that it was hanged. The room wasn't painted blue, or red, just simply white. His bed was king sized, and the total area would probably be enough to fit a family of four. Books and DVDs were arranged neatly in shelves. There were sofas around a glass table just in front the TV. Imagine a better and bigger picture of Edward Cullen's room and that would probably be it, plus the bed.

After he settled her in an empty space beside his bed, he took off his shirt before placing it in a laundry basket somewhere near a door that probably leads to the bathroom. She instinctively looked away. If wolves could blush, that's what is probably happening to her right now. She only regained her composure when he settled to lie in his bed, hiding his godlike face from her.

_You can transform now_, a voice spoke in her head. This made her turn left and right, wondering if it was pure hallucination or if there is indeed a hidden person talking to her. Her face lit up thinking of a possible rescue team.

_Who are you? _She asked, not really sure if she's doing the right thing.

_Who do you think? Look ahead of you_. She did, slightly inclining her head up. But the only thing she sees is Natsume's bed with a sleeping Natsume. Well, she really isn't sure if he is indeed sleeping. But his eyes were closed, from the way he covered his face with his arm, as if shielding it from the light.

_I can't see you. All I see is that lad, Nat-_. Then, it hit her.

_H, how did you do it? Wait! Better yet, tell me how you knew about me._

_It's obvious the way your eyes twitch and widen as if you understand human conversation, little girl._

_Don't call me little! _Before she knew it, she was already staring right in those mesmerizing red pools, sending unknown shivers of excitement and sudden down her spine. Somehow, he had woken up and went near her cage at such amazing speed. How he does that, she doesn't know.

Mikan just studied him as his lips curved to a smirk. Indeed, he is handsome, hot even. The way he held himself could make any girl turn to a puddle at his very feet. He is a god, a sex god who had the power to pull and hypnotize any girl he passes. With that black hair and red eyes, it was that striking combination that made him look dangerous and at the same time handsome.

"You look cute for a wolf," he suddenly commented, earning a blush from her.

Now, the problem with Natsume is his unpredictable_ness_. No one could exactly point out what he's thinking at the moment. He is just as he is. There are times when he's angry, arrogant, soft or teasing. Also, there are times when he ignores you for a certain reason. And yet, no one still knows what that reason is. But despite these things, there is still something about him that draws other people towards him –besides his looks, that is. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Shut up!" she finally said as she transformed into her natural human appearance.

The cage was still a little smaller vertically-wise for her size she had to bend and curve herself down. At the time she realized the door was open, she slowly crawled her way out of it. Then, she stretched herself like there's no tomorrow after she got out.

But that moment was short-lived the instant a hand grabbed her and spun her around.

"Natsume," she whispered as he held her tight.

Her breath was caught after realizing how madly close they were. The way she looked at him and him at her made her lose control. Animal instincts. She could already feel his breath, his warmth seeping inside her, making her think about some reckless actions.

_Damn her! _She cursed, referring to the wolf part of her.

_Mikan, get a grip of yourself. This guy's a stranger, a HOT stranger!_

"And I thought your human self would also look cute. Guess I was wrong," he uttered out of the blue, intercepting her witless thinking. Then, he released his grip before heading towards his bed.

"What?"

"I bet you already know what to do" he said, not quite sure if it was a statement or a question.

"Excuse me?"

"You need to transform back to your wolf form, for you to fit in that cage," he explained, turning back just so he could point at the cage behind them.

"You expect me to sleep there? At this very early hour?" she questioned.

"What else do you think it would be? Well, unless you want to wander around the house and meet my uncle by surprise. Maybe, this time, he's already done with the fixing and you'd save him the trouble of going to my room. I don't care," was the last words he said before covering himself with a blanket.

"Hey! I'm not done yet, bastard!" she yelled, pulling his blanket down.

When she's already satisfied seeing him annoyed, she went beside him before folding her arms, ready to give him another piece of her mind.

"You do know how awfully loud you are, right?"

She didn't even have the time to react when a hand held hers and pulled her towards the bed. Her aching back met the soft sheets of the bed she couldn't help but let out a sigh of comfort. A familiar scent greeted her nose, and that same warmth her whole body had ached for. She was satisfied at this position. She knew she'd be able to sleep. But-

"I didn't know how perverted this girl could get," a voice spoke in front. She slowly opened her lids. At the sight of him made all the blood in her drain out.

"NATSUME? Get off of me!" she struggled, half-wanting to get herself free from the _awkward _position. When he didn't move, she looked at him and glared –HARD.

"Look at your hands," he instructed with a smirk, clearly amused. She did so. But by doing so made her blush before she released her death grip on his arms. He fell beside her with a thud and a sigh.

"If you wanted to sleep here, fine," he said before turning his back on hers.

"Natsume?" she managed to call minutes after. There was no answer.

"I, I'm sorry."

When he didn't reply, it made her think he was really angry, or probably just asleep. And after another minute of thinking, her lids began to fall and she finally slipped into another world of both darkness and fantasy.

Chapter Two ends | **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
